Canada's Dildo
by JennaSeraph
Summary: There's a little town called Dildo in Canada, and the story stems from there ;) Franada, smut [pure smut], and yaoi ensues, m'dears


Matthew sat at his computer screen, a faint blush on his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had thought long and hard on it, and had finally decided this was the best route. He flushed bright red as he came across one of the many websites dedicated to sex toys, almost exiting the window on instinct. He browsed quickly, scanning over most of it, until he finally made his choice, clicking on the item and ordering it before he could talk himself out of it.

His package was finally here—sure, only a few days had passed, but it had felt like forever. He grabbed the package, setting on the end of his bed and tearing the tape off of it, pulling out a single, light blue dildo. His cheeks flushed at the sight of it, a slight grimace twisted across his mouth as it flopped in his hands. At one end the toy fanned out to prevent it from going too far in, a button situated on the tip. He blushed again, feeling strangely aroused as he examined the toy. He set it on the bedside table, stripping his clothing off and crawling to the middle of the bed, laying back against his pile of pillows. The Canadian's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at what he was doing, but he couldn't stop this far in. He slid one of his hands down to touch his limp member, not liking how it felt and pulling back. Biting his lower lip gently, he slid his hand back up his torso, brushing it across his nipple and gasping softly. Suddenly the image of Francis flitted through his mind, making his blush even more. The thought of the Frenchman being the one to touch him made him whimper as he pinched and tugged at the rosy buds, his eyes fluttering shut. One of his hands trailed back down to grip his semi-aroused length, stroking it carefully as his other hand reached up to tug on the unruly curl that sprouted from his bangs, a moan escaping his lips. He released the curl, pumping himself at a slightly faster pace, quiet moans and whimpers slipping out.

A shudder went through his body as he slid his free hand beneath him to brush against his entrance. He released his aching length, rolling onto his stomach and retrieving the bottle of lube he had ordered with the toy and squirting some onto his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up before pulling himself up onto his hands and knees. He reached around behind him to trace the trembling ring of muscles, prodding it gently before sliding a single digit into the puckered hole, a moan erupting from his throat as he shut his eyes tightly, pumping the digit in and out swiftly before adding a second. The next addition was more painful, but he was too fascinated by the pleasure jolting up his spine with every thrust of his fingers, the third being added soon.

"_Mon Dieu_," he whispered, trembling as his fingers hit a particular spot, immediately searching for that place again. He moaned as he found the bundle of nerves, massaging it roughly and writhing. Just before he let himself go, he pulled back, grabbing the dildo from the table and coating it in the lube. He poised it at his entrance, moaning as it slid past the tight ring of muscle and shuddering. He thrust the toy into him gently, slowly, moaning at the new sensation—this was _way_ better than what he had expected it to be. He felt for the button, hitting it and moaning loudly as vibrations hit him, his hips jerking with surprise. He cried out as he hit that spot again, his first climax racing up his spine as he shuddered and pulled the toy from him, collapsing on the sheets and trembling. He knew without a doubt that wouldn't be the last time he had a little time to himself.

Matthew stood before the stove, his red and white apron covered his simple shirt and jeans. He wasn't expecting company or anything, but he had really wanted to try this new recipe out, so he had spent the day shopping for the ingredients and now he had to put it all together. He stirred the sauce carefully, turning the temperature off when he saw it had thickened. Now he had to let it set for an hour before the next step.

_Ding dong._

His eyes widened slightly. Who would be visiting him? Only three people ever visited, and that was extremely rare. He shrugged—whoever it was, he couldn't just let them stand in the cold, so he pulled the apron off, making sure both the oven and stove were off, and jogged to the front door, pulling it open and breaking into a grin when he saw Francis leaning against the railing of his porch. "Papa!" he beamed at the elder man, holding the door open wide. "Come in!"

"Merci, mon cher," the Frenchman smiled, stepping into the building and pulling the Canadian into a warm embrace. "HHHhhhffow has my little Cana been?" he said.

"Good, papa," he smiled sheepishly, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "I was trying out a new recipe."

"Oh wonderful!" he grinned, clapping and heading to the kitchen. "It smells delicious~"

"Eh, merci," he smiled again, enjoying the praise. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I've made more than enough for company…"

"I would love to~" he strolled to the snack bar and sat himself on a stool, watching as the Canadian began to busy himself with finishing the meal.

"Matthieu, where did you say you kept your spare toothbrushes?" Francis asked, standing outside the bathroom door where his sweet little Canada was showering.

"Master bathroom, the mirror over the sink opens and has them sitting at eyelevel," the Canadian called after rinsing the soap from his eyes. "I'll be right out if you don't mind waiting…"

"Don't hurry yourself, mon cher~" he said, smiling slightly, turning to head to the main bedroom, immediately spotting something different—lying on the bedside table was a plain, flesh colored, vibrator. He couldn't help but stare. Since when did his little Cana need those things? He mentally slapped himself—his little boy wasn't so little anymore. Of course he'd have his needs, just like Francis had his, and being a much shyer person, Francis could see why he chose the way he had. Despite knowing these things, the Frenchman couldn't help but feel slightly sad as his shoulders slumped. If he had needed release, why hadn't he come to him? He would always be there for the Canadian, especially for those things. Was he just not good enough? The Frenchman couldn't help but narrow his eyes, glaring at the toy and grabbing it. His little Cana wouldn't be needing this anymore if he could help it.

He stashed the toy behind the bookcase on his way out of the room, completely forgetting to get what he had originally came for as he headed back to the bathroom and slipped into the room. The Canadian was singing quietly, and Francis couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips at the song choice. _I Kissed a Boy* _if he remembered correctly.

He shed his clothing quietly, slipping into the shower behind his Cana and sliding his arms around his waist gently. Matthew gasped, stiffening and stopping mid-word in the song, his cheeks flushing a brilliant crimson. "P-papa?" he whispered, not daring to move even the smallest bit as the Frenchman's signature laugh floated to his ears.

"Oui?" he murmured, nuzzling his neck gently and sliding his hands up the younger male's torso to brush his nipples gently, grinning when he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"What does it feel like, Cana?" he smirked slightly, pinching the small buds playfully and earning a quiet whimper.

"S-stop…"

"_Non_," he purred, gently turning the Canadian to face him and pressing their lips together in a feverish kiss. Immediately he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Francis's neck and tangling his hands in his hair, moaning quietly when he felt the other grip his behind roughly, grinding their hips together. Another moan was ripped from his throat as Francis gripped his semi-erect member and began to stroke him quickly.

"P-pa…papa…." He moaned, gripping his shoulders and shuddering, hiding his face in the older male's neck. The Frenchman smirked, continuing to stroke him, his other hand reaching for that strange curl of his, tugging on it gently, only to pause slightly when a rather loud moan came from the Canadian.

"Feel good?" he murmured, tugging on the curl again. He nodded and clung to him, grinding their hips together again and moaning again, whimpering when both his member and curl were released. He was turned away from the other male, and he slumped against the wall, reaching a hand down to rub his throbbing length, only to have his hand slapped away. "Non, mon cher~ That is my job~" the Frenchman grinned, grinding against his backside and pinching his nipples roughly, earning another moan.

"S-S'il vous plait," Matthew mumbled, shuddering in the other male's arms as he ground his hips back into the other's eagerly. "S'il vous plait!" The Frenchman grinned, kneeling behind him and using one hand to fondle the boys sack teasingly while he slid a single digit into the tight ring of muscle, watching as the muscles clenched around his finger before relaxing again. He added a second and third quickly, making a quick job of preparing the boy. The Canadian moaned as he felt the other brush against his entrance, quivering with anticipation. "S'il vous plait…" he whimpered when the other made no move to continue.

"On one condition," Francis said, his expression darkening as he leaned over to murmur quiet words into the Canadian's ear. Matthew froze, flushing again before nodding in agreement. Francis grinned triumphantly, thrusting into the Canadian completely, earning a cry of mixed pleasure and pain. The boy was used to the toy, not the real thing, he reminded himself, slowly withdrawing and entering again, making sure to be gentle with every movement. Soon, instead of whimpers of pain, sounds of pleasure began to escape the trembling Canadian who began to rock his hips in time with the other male's thrusts. He moaned again, arching his back and gripping the edge of the shower, knowing it wouldn't be long before he wouldn't be able to hold his own weight up anymore as he locked his knees into place.

Francis smirked, pulling out and turning the boy around, pinning him to the wall and picking him up, thrusting up into him quickly. Matthew cried out, gripping the Frenchman's shoulders and clinging to him, burying his face in his shoulder as more moans were torn from his throat. "P-papa! S-s'il vous plait…" he begged, trembling madly as he felt the other moving within him. Francis gently gripped the boy's neglected member, stroking it in time with his thrusts and groaning as he felt him clench around his length roughly. Matthew cried out, his nails digging into the Frenchman's shoulders as his climax ripped through his body. Francis groaned, thrusting rapidly a few more times before releasing, his seed spilling over and filling the Canadian. The two men sagged against the wall, Francis cradling the other against his chest gently, quickly reaching down to shut the water off before it went ice cold. He scooped the boy up into his arms, carrying him into the bedroom and laying him in the center of the large bed, crawling up to lay next to him and pulling him into his arms again, holding him against his chest. Matthew sighed, wrapping himself around his papa and snuggling into his chest. "Je t'aime, papa," he whispered quietly.

"Je taime, Matthieu," The Frenchman smiled, stroking his hair gently, only allowing himself to sleep once he was certain the other was in dreamland as well.

*_I Kissed A Boy_ by Cobra Starship


End file.
